nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sea Star Savior
"Super Sea Star Savior" is a song written by Yolanda Adams. It appears in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical musical. In this gospel-tinged number, Patrick finds himself appointed the leader of a cult of sardines who worship his every word believing him to be the savior from the volcano. Lyrics : Sardine Soloist 1: I believe I've found the star : Sardine Soloist 2: I believe I've found the superstar : Sardine Soloists 1 & 2: We believe we've found the superstar sea star : Who will save us all : Sardines: Patrick Star! : Sardine Soloist 3: We've been hoping, we've been searching everywhere : Sardine Soloist 4: And we've finally found the answer to our prayer : Sardine Soloist 3: He said we should close our eyes : Sardine Soloists 3 & 4: Which made us realize : Sardines: That Patrick is the one : Who will save us from our demise : So give it up! (Give it up!) : Raise the sound! (Raise the sound!) : Tell everyone (Tell everyone to gather round) : For we have found the shining star (Yes he is, oh yeah) : The great one (great one) : Grand one (grand one) : Guru (guru, oh) : Patrick Star is our : Super sea star savior : Patrick Star! : Patrick: Hey, I think they're singing about me! : Sandy: (sarcastically) Really. We hadn't noticed. : Patrick: This is weird, you guys, but I like having all you around : Sardines: How profound : Patrick: Look at all the new friends that I have found : Sardines: We've been found, we've been found, oh! : Patrick: Your savior wants some cake : Sardines: Cake! : Patrick: Does anybody bake? : Sardines: Bake! : Patrick: I'm ready for a break now : Could someone bake me a ginormous cake? : Sardines: Bake the king his cake! : Patrick (Sardines): And give it up! (Give it up) : Raise the sound (Raise the sound) : Tell everyone (Tell everyone to gather round) : For I might be your shining star (you're a shining star) : The great one (great one) : Grand one (grand one) : Guru (guru) : One we can turn to : Sardines: Super sea star savior : Patrick: Me! : Patrick Star! : Sardine Soloist 5: Yeah, Patrick Star! Oh! : Patrick: Well, as your leader : Sardines: Yes! : Patrick: I will complete you : Sardines: You complete me! : Patrick: Glad someone's following me : Sardines: For a change! : Patrick: Now where we'll go : Uh... I don't know : I'll know it when I see it : Sardines: Great Pink One, you are everything : There's great pink wisdom in all you sing : Patrick: Like this : Figaro : Figaro : Ohhhhhh : Sardines: He's our star : Great star : He's our star : Great star : He's our star : Great star : He's our star : Great star : For he is wonderful (wonderful) : Marvelous (marvelous) : Stupendous (stupendous) : The pinkest of the pinkest : Super sea star savior : Patrick is our super sea star savior : Sardine announcer: Patrick Star, ladies and gentlefish. Welcome your new super sea star savior! : Sardines: Shout it out : Patrick: Shout it out : Sardines: Shout it out : Patrick: From the mountain high : Sardines: Shout it out : Patrick: To the ground below : Sardines: Shout it out : Patrick: I feel it, my brothers and sisters! : Sardine leader: He can think, y'all! : Sardines: Shout it out : Sardine leader: He will save us! : Sardines: Shout it out : Sardine leader: Y'all, Praise Pink! : Sardines: Shout it out, shout it out : Patrick is our super sea star savior : Patrick : Patrick : Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick : Superstar! Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants songs